


Hamilton Wheel Spin Smut Challenge

by DelicateRadiohost



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Random ships, Sex, Smut, challenge, ship challenge, wheel spin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelicateRadiohost/pseuds/DelicateRadiohost
Summary: We spun a wheel with 15 Hamilton characters twice. These are the ships that came up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historical Times JeffLiza  
> @rychatonthelit

  Eliza Hamilton was taking a light stroll down the street one day while her husband Alexander was at work and her son Philip was at school. Up the road a little she spotted a familiar silhouette approaching her. The floofy mane that bounced on his shoulders said it all. "Mr.Jefferson? You're supposed to be at work with my spouse right now, what are you doing here?" Thomas grabbed her arm and stared at her sternly. "I have other plans, Eliza." he growled, pulling her close. "Sir! Where is my husband, why are you grabbing me?!" she squealed surprisedly. An empty office was near by, and he began pulling her into it, breathing heavily in her ear. "Mr. Jefferson! You smell of ale, what are you doing to me!?" Eliza shouted, the warmth of his hand around her arm weakening her. He dragged her inside and put her in a dark room, locking all doors behind them. "I'm going to treat you right. Alexander will never please you like I will." he grumbled, taking off his cravat and coat. Eliza stared at him, eyes sparkling. She had always had a reluctant eye for him; his plump lips, dark skin, curly hair, tight body, he was a package for her. Guess she had a thing for black guys. But this was wrong, she's with Alexander, and this was his sworn enemy. But then again, her spouse was never ever attentive enough to her or their son, and when he was around he was a drag. He never did fully satisfy her in bed, he would finish himself and fall asleep before she could finish.

  By this point, Thomas had just a tunic and pants on and began approaching her. "Eliza, you want me.. don't you?" he smirked innocently, letting a gentle hand trail to her waist. Eliza looked up at him and crumbled, his eyes were lustful and sparkling as they stared into hers. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him close, their breaths on each other's lips. "Yes, Mr. Jefferson," she whispered before kissing him fervently, which had slightly caught him off guard. He chuckled into her mouth a little and pressed their waists together, eliciting a slight gasp from Eliza as she felt his bulge brush against her. Thomas held her hips tight and shoved her against a wall, making Eliza moan sharply as he kissed her sloppily. Eliza enjoyed his roughness, she had been turned on from the moment he grabbed her arm on the street. Thomas reached for her ass with both hands and squeezed it, Eliza groaning a little and reaching for his. She had longed to cup those cheeks, and when she did he moaned a little into her mouth. "I'll treat you so good, you're so beautiful and I can't take it anymore.." he mumbled, lifting her dress.

  Eliza shuddered and breathed, sitting up on a table nearby and whispering hoarsely into his ear. "Satisfy me, Mr. Jefferson...  _please_.." Thomas grunted and eagerly nodded, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Eliza could tell her pantyhose were already soaked and the sight of Jefferson's large erection suffocating in his knickers made it a whole lot worse. "God, Mr. Jefferson, you make me so hot.. she mumbled mindlessly, watching him whip his dick out of his briefs. Thomas moaned, lifting her dress again and catching eye of her pantyhose before he had the chance to remove them. "My my, I guess I really do, huh? How long have you felt like this, darling?" he sneered seductively. Eliza shuddered and twitched, longing for his touch. "Y-years... I've wanted you for years.." she spoke softly, her eyes closed and breath fast and uneven. Thomas chuckled and slowly removed her undergarments, scooting closer and cupping her breasts as he moved the floofy skirt up to her waist and out of the way. "Years? God, why haven't we done this..so much sooner, Eliza?" Thomas dramatically paused, nipping her neck. Eliza held onto his back under his arms and whimpered. "I- I dunno.. please, sir.."

  Thomas smiled and slowly placed two fingers into her slit, stroking circles. "You're so fucking wet, I don't even need lube, I don't think." Schuyler/Hamilton gasped and moaned, panting and rolling her hips at his touch. "Mmmnh, fuck.." she whispered. Thomas harshly pushed her down on the table and scooted her closer, Eliza moaning loudly. "You like it rough, don't you? You want me to be rough? Alexander never treats you right, does he?" Eliza nodded and shuddered. "Be rough, Sir... I need it.." she whispered. Thomas smirked devilishly and started pushing himself inside, Eliza moaning and crying out at the same time. "Ah, y-you're so big-it-it-" Thomas stroked her hair and stopped, leaning close. "Shhhhh, it will stretch...I'll make you feel so good darling.." Eliza squirmed and pulled his hair, yanking him down into a kiss. Their lips locked and danced as he began pushing himself in again, Schuyler/Hamilton gasping into his mouth and squeezing his locks. Thomas moaned in return and started thrusting, trying to get himself in to the base. Eliza panted and moaned loudly at each thrust, unable to control herself already. "Y-you're so big... so big... so biiig..." she kept mumbling softly in time with his movements. Thomas chuckled and grunted, thrusting a little faster and pushing more of himself in. "Yeah, you like that? Much bigger than fucking Hamilton, huh?" Eliza bit her lip and nodded quickly, her hips uncontrollably bucking and rolling in time with Jefferson's. Thomas pinned her hands to the table and leaned forward to suck, nip, and kiss all over her neck, still propelling at a slow and steady pace. Eliza smiled a little as she moaned loudly, her legs wrapping around him and driving him deeper. Thomas wailed and grunted, all of himself filling her as he thrusted faster. "Yes! Yes, Mr. Jefferson!" Eliza squealed, feeling him hit her g-spot more intensely than Alex had ever done in their entire life. Thomas grinned and began pounding into her, her hands still pinned and her neck covered in hickies and bruises. One of his hands reached to spank her thigh, a loud wheezy gasp passing her lips. Eliza smiled and struggled a little for freedom, wanting to pull him in for a kiss. "Mmh, Sir, do that again.." she squirmed, her legs squeezing him closer. Thomas smirked and lifted his hand, looking in her eyes with love and lust pooled together. "You're such a naughty girl.." he groaned, slapping her other ass cheek. "God yes!" Eliza squeaked as he still thrusted hard. They both panted and moaned, Thomas enjoying every second of defiling his enemy's wife. He had been in love with her for a millennia, and the fact that that stupid immigrant had her in his arms drove him mad. Just the thought caused him to stand straight and pound quicker, his balls swinging and slapping against her ass rhythmically as he clenched his teeth and grunted viciously. Eliza screamed out louder and louder, her hips sore from how much she bucked them up for more. Her hands still pinned, she scratched at the table and attempted to break free. Thomas just chuckled at her attempt and rolled his hips into her, feeling her tense up as she screamed his name. "FUCK! YES! JEFFERSON! GOD, YOU'RE SO--!!" She came around him and throbbed, the feeling of euphoria immeasurable as her mind went blank and she twitched and froze. Thomas grunted and rode out her high, close to his own finish. "Fuck-Eliza-" he lowly roared, roughly clenching her hips and coming inside of her. Eliza moaned and smiled a little, her hands now free to pull his hair down to kiss him again. Thomas smiled and hummed, his hands relaxing.

  He pulled out and stood to put his dick away and re-button his pants. Eliza sat up and leaned forward, pulling up her pantyhose. They both re-adjusted themselves in silence. Eliza stood and fixed her dress, then going to comb her hair with her fingers. Thomas looked over at her. "I suggest we'll see each other again," he stated rather than asked, grabbing one of her wrists. Eliza blushed and looked up at him, his suggestive smirks always impeccable. "Maybe." she replied innocently, pulling her hand away. They walked out of the building and into the daylight once again, greeting each other goodbye. When Thomas turned to head back in the direction he came, he saw some short immigrant running into him. "THOMAS JEFFERSON?!"

 

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone actually desire a continuation of this


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern Day SeaLaurens  
> @rychatonthelit
> 
> (personally this is one of my favorite smuts on this account yes)

 Samuel Seabury had just lost his job and his girlfriend due to his terrible mistakes and had no where else to turn. He went to the place where his mistakes always start. The Brindle Bear Bar. His favorite pub.

 God, there was no hot women here tonight. At least, none dumb enough to have drunken sex with Sam in the bathroom. He chugged 3 glasses of beer consecutively and payed the bartender.

"Can I have a refill, but whiskey this time?" he grumbled.

 The man behind the bar looked at him a little concerned. "You can take a break for a second." His freckled face bellowed. Sam sneered a little and put his face in his hands. 

"I'm such a stupid fuck." He said bluntly. 

"Why?" The tender asked, drying a glass.

 The slightly redheaded man looked up at him. "Why do you care?" he mumbled.

"Why did you say anything if you didn't want me to ask?" 

 Samuel paused and cracked a small smile up at him. "Because, maybe I was talking to myself? All I was saying is that- I'm a loser and I always fuck up everyone's day when I drink."

 The bartender picked up a bottle and began pouring it into Samuel's cup. "You haven't fucked up mine yet." he said almost sweetly.

 Samuel took the glass of whiskey and drank half of it, slamming the cup down and grunting. "What're'ya gay or somethin'?'"

 The bartender looked around and bent over a little to speak to him quieter. "The name's Laurens. You can fuck up my day any day.." he smirked. 

 Seabury drunkenly spittled a little and shook his head. "Pfffft- yeah, thanks for the offer, but I'm good." He said before taking another small swig. 

 Laurens stood back up and stared at him a little before he picked up another glass, placing it back on the shelf behind him. "Fine, your choice." 

 Samuel watched him walk off into the men's bathroom and hiccuped a little. God, why did he want to see what he was hiding in there. That guys curly hair seemed like it'd be nice to pull on- No. Jesus. But. His ass when he walked away, Jeez. Wouldn't doubt if he had a pussy- nO. God, no. He chugged the rest of his glass.

 John Laurens stood against the wall by the back stall, checking his Tinder, when another person walked in.

"Ah, so you've changed your mind?"

 Samuel stared at him and took off his tie.

"Shut the fuck up."

 John began lulling over to the smaller man. "Yeah, I will. Once you admit it, stranger." Sam glared at him once more and pushed him into the stall, locking it behind them. 

"Kinky." 

"I said shut your mouth." Samuel growled, beginning to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Laurens stared at him and panted. "I said, admit what you want, and I will shut it." Samuel grunted and whipped out his dick, pulling at Lauren's hair. 

"Suck. Thats what I want." 

 Laurens nodded and grinned deviously. "Happily." He grunted, getting on his knees. He held the smaller mans half erection in his hand and stroked it slightly as he licked the shaft.

"F-fuck-" Sam grunted, bucking his hips up. John licked it more rhythmically and stroked it harder. Samuel gripped his curly locks and grumbled, "Mmph-ohgod-" Laurens stroked him faster and snarled, "You'll be needing god when I'm done with you." Samuel let out a small chuckle before he moaned out as Laurens wrapped his lips around him and hollowed his cheeks. "You're a n-noisy slut," Samuel spat before gasping out in a whine. Laurens skimmed his teeth along his shaft as he bobbed his head, holding his hips. The smaller man thrusted into his throat and moaned. "P-point taken.." he shuddered, pulling John's hair. Laurens pulled away with a pop and began standing up. 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Seabury grunted, pushing him down by his hair. Laurens easily pushed past him and stood, towering over him a bit. "You're quite dominant for such a small man.." he murmured, pulling him close by his pants and staring down at his face. Sam put his hands on John's pants waist and held their hips close, their boners grinding each other. "You're quite submissive for such a tall man.." he smirked. 

 Laurens smirked back and began unbuckling his own pants. "You wanna try me?" Samuel grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Yeah-" he grunted, helping with John's pants. Laurens pushed him away and roughly spun him around, pinning the smaller man to the opposite wall.

"Nice going," he grumbled, sliding hands under his shirt and grinding against his ass. Samuel gasped and pressed his palms against the wall, trying to push off.

 Laurens kept him pinned easily and grinded again, nipping the back of his neck. Sam grunted and bucked his hips back against John, still attempting to take lead. Laurens breathed into his ear and adjusted his own pants now, taking out his big erection. 

"I take it you've never been with a guy?" Laurens roosed, holding Sam's pant line and pulling them up hard to give him a bit of a wedgie. Seabury moaned and bucked against the wall, nodding a little. Laurens grinned deviously and pulled the garment back down and over his ass.

_"Then this is gonna be painful."_

He held his cheeks apart and shoved his tip into him carefully. Samuel mewled and scratched the wall. "Mmn, Laurens.." he mumbled, letting his hands slide up to the top of the stall wall and gripping it.

 The freckled bartender bit down on the crook of Seabury's neck and held his hips as he slowly slid more of himself in, grunting into his flesh. "La- ohmy god-" Sam whined out, holding the stall tight and shifting his hips. The feeling of being stretched was the most painfully euphoric thing Samuel had ever experienced. 

"Does it hurt?"

A nod.

"Do you want me to stop?"

A frantic headshake and moan. 

"Good, because I wouldn't have." Laurens grunted before pushing more of himself in. Samuel moaned out loud and pushed his own hips up, using the stall wall. "Mmmh, its-its so-ugh-why is it so-" he whined and whimpered drunkenly, shaking a little. Laurens rubbed him up and down his sides and shushed him as he pushed in more. "Shhhhh...shshhh......." he paused. "Did you tell m-me your name?" 

"S-sam...CallmeSam-" he breathed quickly before gasping wheezily and groaning. Laurens had shoved the rest of himself inside him and moaned himself. "You're a-ghh-tight little man, Sam.." Laurens mumbled snarkily into his ear, adjusting them both for a comfort. 

"Th-thanks-?" Sam grumbled back, quietly grunting over and over between breaths.

 Laurens held his hips against the wall tight and began slowly but restlessly thrusting into his ass. Samuel slammed his head into the wall as he gripped the top of it and moaned out, loud, hoarsely and repeatedly. John bit his lip and grunted behind his teeth, rolling against him. His hands fell up alongside Samuel's on the stall wall. The stall rattled as they grunted and moaned in unison with it.

"Laurens..Laurens...God, yes, Laurens.." Seabury wailed as he thrusted his own hips back against him. Laurens reached one of his hands down and covered Sam's mouth as he moaned into his ear, "Shh, Sammy boy, shhh.." Sam whined and moaned louder into John's hand as he thrusted harder, still grunting and shushing him. 

"God-you're so noisy.." he growled, pulling his hair a little and freeing his mouth. Sam gasped and snarled. "Sh-shut up..-Ah!" Laurens grinded up harder into him and licked his neck before biting down on it. Sam wailed back against him and felt Lauren's hand go for his mouth again. 

 Laurens sucked on his neck hard as he kept a steady and quick pace of in and out of Sam. Sam just continued wailing and moaning muffled profanities into his hand. "Mmh, fuck, Sam.." Laurens grunted as he thrusted up harder into him. 

 Samuel suddenly squeaked out into his hand and let out a long whimper, his hips rolling much faster against Laurens. He took it to mean he was close and thrusted quicker into that spot.

"Mmh-Mmh-Mmh-Nh-Mh-Mh-Nnh-" was all you could hear from Sam, becoming louder and breathier until he paused abruptly and twitched against John. He came hard and let out a long constrained moan as he felt himself release all over the wall. 

 John let go of his mouth and gripped the top of the wall again, throwing himself into Sam as hard and fast as he could and groaning along. Sam whimpered and ululated Lauren's name quietly. "God-yes-Sam- ugh-ngh-yesyesyes-" Laurens grunted louder and gruffer into Sam's ear until he came inside of him, squishing him against the wall as he bucked and moaned. 

 They both panted as he pulled out and leaned against the wall behind him. Sam pulled his pants up and grunted, cum everywhere; on the wall and floor and now in the ass of his boxers. Laurens fixed his own pants and looked at the smaller man, admiring the big hickey he gave him on his neck. Sam adjusted his shirt and combed his reddish hair back. "What?" he said, glancing over at the curly haired man. 

 Laurens blushed a little and turned away to comb his own hair back into a ponytail, tying it with a band on his wrist. Sam looked down and flushed a little as well. "So-uh-" "Can I, uhm-" they both spoke at once. Sam signaled at Laurens. 

"Can I, like.. have your number or something.? If- if you-" Sam looked away and cringed a little. "I-I dunno if-" John sighed and rubbed his arm. "Oh yeah, okay that's fine.."

  They both walked out of the bathroom separately and in silence. Everyone in the bar turned to them immediately. Snickers could be heard. Mocking moans and awkward stares. Sam put his head down and walked out of the building.

 Laurens headed for the employee break room before a man stopped him. "John, you're fired. Fucking a guy in the bathroom? Low blow, Laurens." He stared at his boss and sighed. 

"Okay, sorry, sir.."


End file.
